


CHOSEN

by pearlyaccio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Baekhyun and Chanyeol will appear only briefly I guess, Doyoung won't stand this, Gen, Jaehyun is in love, M/M, Mrs. Jung just trying to bring her lovely son back, To who?, bad boy, poor taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlyaccio/pseuds/pearlyaccio
Summary: "I will marry him, if you let me marry him too,”Jaehyun was supposed to be a lovely valentine guy. Yes, he was supposed to. Going aboard shouldn't have changed him this completely. But, Doyoung probably just lucky he got a jackpot while Taeyong was still trying to figure out if the fate was joking or not? Because even though he wanted to be rich, he'd never asked to face this kind of situation. Since Jaehyun hate Navy Blue, Doyoung showed him Red, but Taeyong didn't know about that. He didn't know about anything! Help!





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehyun was a stubborn guy, the one and only son in Jung’s family. It made him as the heir of the one of the biggest manufacturing companies in South Korea (SK). Their family controlled 24,2% stocks all over SK with Byun’s family followed after, and the first one was Park’s family with 46,4%.  He did hang out with Park’s and Byun’s children before, but they rarely in contact after such a long time never met each other.

Twenty five years ago, Jaehyun was born in Valentine’s day and their parents expected him to be a lovely son, but he didn’t, anymore. It was began when they sent him overseas, four years long to study his English and business.

He stopped to answer his parents’ call, he barely attended his lectures, he suddenly addicted to swear a lot. Every night he loved to study some bodies in club, got drunk the next day, and burned some cigarettes when he was bored with the class. The teachers told their complaints to the Jungs and Jaehyun was forced to go back to SK a week later.

The family meeting was very bad that Mr. Jung almost left some bruises purposely on his flawless innocent looking son if his wife wasn’t there to safe their son although she was really disappointed on him. Without a small thank you, the son left the room in furious after tossed a deathly glare to his dad.

 

He couldn’t be found for three days.

 

Fortunately, the bodyguards finally could detect his spot in one of the cheap motel far away from his mansion. They caught him partying with some shirtless girls and dudes with all of his money. The girls were squeaked when the bodyguards stepped in and drugged Jaehyun, he went unconscious and easy for them to take him home.

 

He broke the valuable painting and vase the next day.

 

 

 

Jung’s family had a custom to make a family meeting with the other two owners of the biggest companies in SK every month for once. Jaehyun couldn’t help, but joining because they had blocked every access for him to get his money. He acted preciously to wash away the rumour that was circling around him, but it was true. He must had smirked a lot when the three families gathered to talk about his image and Park’s son gave him a frown. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and it made Byun’s son gasped because Jaehyun really had changed too much.

Jaehyun excused himself to go to the washroom as Byun’s son excused himself first. Byun’s son glanced back to see Jaehyun didn’t follow his track and decided to smoke his feeling outside. He was calling someone too and cursing through his phone, they seemed have a lovely conversation  since he was laughing and saying something cheesy. Byun’s son was back to the table and got tons question about Jaehyun. He answered all of that honestly and left the fact Jaehyun was smoking.

Byun’s son had kept away the problem from him, Jaehyun got one free day from his family. They gave him his car’s key and let him to drive outside for long. They said, he would get a trouble if he was back at night, then Jaehyun decided to go back at dawn. It shut his father’s nag on him because practically he was right. But the silent wasn’t last long, because there’s a clingy guy behind Jaehyun’s back and he was wearing a chocker around his neck with black colored v-neck western-style shirt and stripped pants. He had citrus colored hair and looked naively to the Jung’s family.

“He is my boyfriend,”

Mr. Jung threw his phone on Jaehyun, it was missed and they heard a grunt, moan, and spank when skin against skin met from Jaehyun’s locked room all night.

 

 

 

 

In the morning, Mrs. Jung announced that they would engage Jaehyun.

 

 

 

 

 

He wasn’t a polite guy, wasn’t a nice guy, wasn’t a friendly guy, and either was lovely one. His job was to steal something and used the money for his own good. He was poor, yes indeed because if he wasn’t, why would he throw his life away to steal someone’s things when he could buy one himself. But like it had said before, Taeyong was poor. He lived in the cheapest apartment he could find in Seoul, for now and had a lot of debts. He was moving around, so it’s difficult enough for them to catch him. He was gotten caught once, then he left the place full with bruises and fresh blood all over his body. It wasn’t easy because he ran away after received painful beating.

 

 

Taeyong paid the cashier with the remain money he had and ate his ramen deliciously. It was his time to steal, so his life would continue and he didn’t have any idea where he could just do the job once and didn’t get caught because of his clumsiness. It occurred in one occasion, he accidentally stepped into a rubber duck and a screwdriver flight in front of his eyes as he went breathless. He was frozen for seconds before ran through the door before anything worse could happen to him.

 

 

 

And Taeyong didn’t know he would get _worse_ than worse.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the huggest mansion he ever seen in his life and the name of the owner was crafted by gold, hanging on the gate as if they weren’t afraid someone could steal it away. CCTVs were moving to catch any glimpse of living creatures and the alarm would ring to tell, so the security would jump in to arrest the criminal. Taeyong knew it was risky to try his job in this Jung’s family house, but he was sure he could make it. He didn’t know where that sense came from.

He hurriedly ran to the bushes after touching the crafted-gold with hands and there’s no security could be seen. It increased his believe to just try and steal. He didn’t have anything to lose. Even if he would end up in the jail later, the jail would give him food and the debt collector couldn’t beat his ass in front of police officers.

Taeyong used his second chance to climb up the stone wall when the camera were having the opposite scene. It was success because when he landed on the soft grass behind one tall apple tree, nobody there to fight with him. Taeyong smirked, he must be really good with his job.

But...

He didn’t know.

He missed one camera. The smallest camera which the security just installed one hour ago before he’d arrived.

 

 

 

The security covered those small televisions with his body because Mrs. Jung suddenly walked into the monitor area to check something. She forgot where she put her _key_ and ordered the security to walk out since she needed to replay  the recorded video alone. The security was in dilemma to tell the truth or just did the order, but eventually Mrs. Jung was a bit impatient, she pushed them outside with her autority and pulled a chair to sit. Taeyong was nowhere to be seen, he had moved and the securities gathered around without eyes to catch him.

 

 

 

Jaehyun mocked his dad as he walked hand in hand with his boyfriend, in the mall, earning curious stare from other passerbies for being well-known as the heir of the Jung’s family. Fortunately, after he had come back and his appearance could be seen in some news programs in television, there’s no a criminal wants to catch him and asks the Jungs for the money. It was strange because Jaehyun never likes the idea bodyguard following him everywhere like a lost puppy.

He caressed his boyfriend’s cheek and wiped the remain food at the corner of his lips. They met years ago, outside the country and it brought Jaehyun a new life, he said, his inner self that had buried for so long since he was born. Being apart of the light of the world  made a pressure in both of Jaehyun’s shoulder, it was what he believed. Then Doyoung came to give him a cigarette that day, after Jaehyun got bullied for the first time in his overseas school. Being different and stupid with the languange made everyone easy to fool him. But after that day, Doyoung earned the courage for him and he could stand by himself without being known as the heir of one of the hottest company in SK.

His routine changed. From getting lonely at night to beat up some guys in the club for trying to get into his _boyfriend’_ s pants. But that time, Doyoung wasn’t even his boyfriend. He was just a sexy bitchy guy who swayed his hips prettily following the beat, and Jaehyun was there to watch because he refused to dance on the dance floor, keeping his eagle eyes to catch a hungry eyes then immediately went to beat them as they stepped closer into his friend. Doyoung smirked when he saw Jaehyun screamed to them to stay away from _his_ Doyoung and Doyoung stole Jaehyun’s first passionate kiss as a gift for being heroic.

It was official after a week. Jaehyun found himself inside the closet in his school with Doyoung kneeled down to unzip his pants. He was seventeen when he felt the soft lips wrapped around to suck on his.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong shivered suddenly, feeling a chill crawling onto his nape. He paused, hiding behind one of the large vase at the corner of the room. He was in the first room of the house,  success to walk in without being known. It must be his fortune that the securities didn’t have their _eyes_ to find his spot because their master was busy searching her thing called key inside their CCTV room, but Taeyong was clueless, he just thought he was an expert now.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped inside more to find the luxurious looking living room with no human trance. The waitress must be active in other sides of the room. He cheered up inside and looked around to find something he could sell, all of them looked so pricey. He took the old unique shiny brown colored watch on the table. It was small and easy to be carried by one hand. He noted that one and walked around again, gaining more confident, sensing the waitress wouldn’t be suddenly popped in and screamed. Taeyong chuckled because this situation was rare.

However, Taeyong was oblivious at the fact Mrs. Jung called all waitresses to not going to the living room for one hour and told the whole securities to stop searching the guy because she accidentally see the silver haired boy in one of the monitor that attached with one of the camera in the living room. She couldn’t see clearly the boy face, so she let him strolling inside until he could be seen in the view. It was strange, Mrs. Jung wasn’t usually like this.

“Madame, is it okay? He’s stealer,” the head of the security said, watching Taeyong’s movement from the monitor. Seeing how confuse Taeyong trying to choose between the old looking watch and the gold goblet, they took a conclusion he wouldn’t cause any harm. He didn’t even bring any weapon in his hands, and observing his clothes and how he dressed up himself, he must be really needed a money for living.

Mrs. Jung didn’t even wait her secretary to bring the profile of the silver haired guy, she asked to look for it a while ago, stood up and left the room with the head of the security. She was calling someone as she’s walking. It was her husband at first and she told him an excited news. Then in a swift,  it changed into Jaehyun who picked up after the five rings, Doyoung’s whined voice could be heard. Jaehyun’s voice was muffled for a second before asnwering it, raspy. This seriously lit his mom to get furious.

“Back home now to meet your fiance!”

 

 

 

Taeyong flinched when a frame, out of blue, fell from the wall and its cover glass shattered on the floor. It was a picture of a guy, a smirking guy with coat, looking into the camera as if he could kill. Taeyong suddenly had an urge to storm out because he didn’t like the idea to meet that guy if he got caught later. But, when his hand automatically took the old looking watch and rushed to the front door, there’s standing a woman who spreading her arms with smile all over her face and Taeyong gasped as she uttered unexpected word, “Welcome,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoah will jaehyun finally meet his "fiance"??!!!! Mrs. Jung, what's happening? Taeyong is hella confused here!! lol

**Author's Note:**

> Another hidden draft about JaeYong and DoJae yay!! Hope you enjoy this arrangedmarried!au hoho


End file.
